


Teddy Bear

by lafddiaz



Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafddiaz/pseuds/lafddiaz
Summary: In which buck makes up for the teddy bear Christopher lost in the tsunami.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

It had been a few weeks now since Buck was back on the team, since Eddie had forgiven him after the lawsuit. Things were going back to normal now… or almost. There was still one person he felt he had to make up with; Christopher. He knew the boy would forgive him, but Buck wouldn’t feel at peace until he’d done something about it. 

And for some reason, he couldn’t help but to constantly remember that day on the pier, and how he carried around that oversized teddy bear up until… well, up until _that_. Christopher had been so happy to have the stuffed animal, and now all Buck wanted was to replace it.

He’d woken up rather early that day, despite having the day off, to head to the nearest toy store. He’d like to say that’s him waking up early on his own, but really, it was the nervosity, and the excitement, of seeing the look on Christopher’s face when he’d see the bear. And with how early he’d woken up, Buck was at the store barely five minutes after it opened. He liked it, however; it was empty, and calm. And he took his damn time to pick a plush.

Buck left the store with a giant teddy bear, probably bigger than the one on the pier was, in a nice light brown color and a red bow around his neck. He almost picked the one with the blue ribbon, but the red on the bow was almost the same as the one on Christopher’s glasses.

He ignored the looks that were given to him as he headed for his jeep and set the bear on the passenger seat, buckling the belt around it. Well, not all of them were odd looks, he’d spotted a few women looking at him like a piece of meat, but he ignored them. He wasn’t Buck 1.0 anymore, he wasn’t into the meaningless sex anymore. Or maybe they just weren’t _his type_.

Buck was surprised to see Eddie’s truck wasn’t in the driveway when he pulled over. He would’ve expected him to be home with Christopher, but this… this was almost better. If he could just find the spare key, he could walk in and put the bear on Christopher’s bed, the surprise would be even greater. 

Except Buck looked everywhere he could think of, and couldn’t find a spare key. Well… maybe he could get in some other way. He remembered Eddie’s bedroom window couldn’t lock properly, and was actually quite easy to open from the outside. So he went around the house, and started working on the window. Well, maybe that wasn’t safe of Eddie to keep it like that, but it sure came in handy now.

Except, getting the teddy bear through the door was harder than he thought. And it was halfway through when he heard the door to Eddie’s bedroom open. His eyes went round as he realized it _had_ to be Eddie. And surely he was right, his best friend’s head appearing just above the toy.

“This is…” Buck started, looking back and forth between the stuck plush and Eddie’s face, before letting out a sight. “Exactly what it looks like.”

At least, Eddie didn’t seem too angered by the intrusion as he heard a small chuckle coming from the other, and the bear was pulled through the window. And then Buck started climbing through the window himself, which left Eddie to laugh even louder.

“You know, door’s unlocked now.” He precised, an amused eyebrow raised at Buck.

“Right, of course.” Buck let out before letting himself down the window again. It only took him a few long strides until he reached the front door.

“I’m guessing this isn’t for me, is it?” Eddie asked, a hand on top of the bear’s head, when Buck got to the bedroom.

“Why would I give you a stuffed bear?” Buck retorted, picking up the toy to go and place it on Christopher’s bed. “Do you think he’ll like it?” He asked, the moment it was set down.

“Oh, I think he’ll love it. Even more so when he learns it comes from _his_ Buck.” Eddie said, and Buck could’ve sworn Eddie looked at him the same way Carla mentioned he looked at Ana. “Christopher’s at Abuela’s for the day, but you’re free to stay until he comes back, if you want.” And for a moment, Buck almost felt like Eddie was begging him to stay.

So he did, at least until the middle of the afternoon. He wanted to stay longer, but he did have some shopping to do, and should go before everything closed. And it’s like Eddie knew he was disappointed he had to miss Christopher’s reaction, because at around 7pm, Buck received a video of the boy basically throwing himself at the bear, a large grin on his face. And the smile on Buck’s face spread from ear to ear at that sight.

And then it was followed by another text from Eddie: _remind me to do something to thank you for that ;)_

And Buck wasn’t sure what it was, but he felt his heart skip a beat as he read through it. Whatever Eddie had in mind, he’d knew he’d love it.


End file.
